La empollona y el matón
by Tentacion Prohibida
Summary: Porque era algo inconcebible, algo que iba contra las leyes de la naturaleza.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Matt Groening. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- Hola, Jimbo.

Jimbo dejó de pegar a Martin en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Al escuchar su voz en particular, se giró para enfrentarla, intentando amedentrarla con su mirada.

Ugh. Simpson. Ahora no tenía ganas de verla. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para decirla que se largara y dejarla de joderle, cuando Lisa le hizo una pregunta que le mosqueó bastante.

- ¿Por qué no estás con tu novia Jessica?

Antes de contestar, miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaban Nelson, Dolph y Kearney? Si estuvieran por aquí en este mismo instante, esa entrometida Simpson pagaría por haberse dirigido a él. Tenía que ahuyentarla como fuera. Suspiró y trató de calmarse.

- No es mi novia.-dijo lentamente.

Hoy no quería ser molestado por nadie y mucho menos por ella. Y no le agradaba por dónde estaba marchando esta conversación.

Durante algún tiempo, había habido un rumor de que a Jimbo le gustaba alguien de un curso inferior, pero no sabían quien era. Lamentablemente, a los chicos les gustaba exagerar y decían que se había enamorado de la hija del Reverendo Lovejoy, aunque nadie se atrevía a decirlo cerca de Jimbo por miedo a que le diese una paliza.

Todo eso le molestaba mucho.

No conocía a esa chica y, desde luego, lo último que haría sería colgarse por la hija de un Reverendo. ¡Por Dios! Ni que estuviera loco. Además, no habían hablado nunca y, después de todo esto, dudaba que tuviese algún interés en conocerla.

Lisa no solía acercarse a Jimbo ni a sus amigos, pero por alguna razón, hoy lo había hecho. Lo raro de todo esto, era que Lisa no solía creer los rumores si no tenía pruebas de que eran ciertos y era aun más extraño que preguntase por ella, porque, según había oído Jimbo, Lisa y Jessica se llevaban fatal, como el perro y el gato...no, pero aun.

¿Qué estaba pasando hoy?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado saliendo juntos?-insistió.

- Escucha, Simson. Entre ella y yo no hay nada. Entiendo que le gusto.-tras decir esto, sonrió con altanería.-Pero nunca he hablado con ella y no sé quién es.

Normalmente, Jimbo Jones no se dignaría a hablar con alguien como Lisa Simson, pero hoy...era una excepción.

Lisa hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

- Vamos, a estas alturas todo el mundo sabe que os lo montais en el armario de mantenimiento. Tal vez pueda avisaros de que viene alguien cuando esteis...ya sabes. Creo que os gustaría tener más privacidad ¿verdad?

Jimbo la miró fijamente. Lisa era muy bonita. Su pelo rubio brillaba a la luz del Sol. Tras ese momento de distracción, se recuperó y respondió con picardía a la pregunta.

- ¿Sabes lo que pensaba? Que eras una persona inteligente que no creía todas las tonterías que las personas dicen. Pero me equivocaba.

Él sabía lo suficiente de ella como para entender que quería ser una buena persona delante de los demás. Y tenía en cuenta las opiniones de todos sin importar si eran sus padres, amigos, maestros...

Asique Lisa se mordió el labio, un gesto que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

- Lo siento...no quise...¡hey! No te ofendas, sólo estaba bromeando...aunque nunca creí realmente que...

- Eso está mejor, Simpson.-continuó pegando a Martin.

- Si no te gusta Jessica. ¿Quién te gusta?

¡Maldita sea! Al parecer ella quería continuar con ese tipo de interrogatorio. No era la primera vez que alguien; y por alguien se refería a Nelson, Dolph, Kearney y su madre; le preguntaban sobre sus intereses amorosos. Pero ahora, por alguna razón desconocida, se sentía incómodo. ¿Tal vez porque era ella la que se lo estaba preguntando?

- Por ahora...nadie.

Por supuesto, eso no quería decir nada. ¿Entonces por qué estaba pensando en...con ella?

- ¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica?

Jimbo quería terminar con esa conversación y no le importaba decirle la verdad. Realmente lo había hecho y realmente estaba enamorado de la chica que tenía enfrente.

- Sí, lo hice. Pero no voy a decirte quién es.

Por suerte, Lisa no la conocía.

- ¿En serio sabes besar? Creía que considerabas _gay_ que una chica y un chico se besaran.

¡Eso era demasiado! Por supuesto, lo estaba citando, estaba echando en cara sus palabras cuando la pilló besándose con Nelson en aquel descampado. Esas palabras eran fruto de sus celos y ese día...el peor de su vida. Ver a tu mejor amigo y a la chica que te gusta besarse...no es que sea muy buena vista.

Pero, de nuevo, se preguntó a dónde quería llegar Lisa.

Jimbo estaba molesto. ¿Dónde estaban Nelson, Dolph y Kearney? Esto ya había durado suficiente. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que soportar esta situación?

- ¡Por supuesto que sé besar!

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Demuéstralo!

Vaciló por un momento, pero finalmente se acercó a sus labios y la besó: con fiereza, con pasión.

Ambos se sorprendieron. Todo sucedió tan rápido que era casi imposible de creer. Lisa, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le correspondió.

Cuando los dos se separaron, no podían decir ni una palabra. Fue ahora cuando Jimbo se dio cuenta de todos sus sentimientos por Lisa Simpson. Incluso si no pudiese creerlo. ¿Acaso podía ser posible? Para él no era más que una empollona, una chica sencilla, nada especial.

- ¿Lo ves?

Lisa trató de hablar, pero ni un sólo sonido salió de su boca. Al final sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

- Ahora sé quién me gusta. Tú.

- Tú también me gustas.-dijo Jimbo.

Jimbo no se preocupó de que estuvieran en el recreo, rodeados de los demás estudiantes de la escuela, ni de que todos, incluidos el director y los profesores, los estuvieran mirando. No se preocupó de que estuvieran dando una escenita memorable: un matón y una empollona hablando y sin pegarse.

Algo inconcebible.

Pero a él realmente le gustaba Lisa Simpson, aunque fuera increíble.

No tenían nada que añadir. Se limitaron a sonreír.

No vieron cómo Dolph, Kearney, Nelson y Bart se miraron entre ellos y chocaron las manos.

* * *

**Sala de profesores**

* * *

- ¿Habéis visto eso?-preguntó Willie.-¡Es insólito!

- ¡Una empollona y un matón!-dijo Seymour Skinner.-¡Imposible!

- Va contra las leyes de la naturaleza.-dijo Elizabeth Hoover, la profesora de Lisa.

- No durarán.-dijo Edna Karapapel.

* * *

**5 Minutos antes: Lisa Simpson**

* * *

- ¡Hey, Lis!-dijo Janey, su mejor amiga.-¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

- Atrevimiento.-respondió Lisa.

- Te reto a...-empezó Janey.

No se le ocurría nada...hasta que lo vio. Jimbo Jones, el matón que, supuestamente, estaba enamorado de alguien de un curso inferior. ¿Arriesgado? Sí, una misión casi imposible, pero divertida...al menos para ella.

- Te reto a besar a Jimbo Jones.

Jimbo Jones.

Lisa quería esconderse debajo de una piedra, quería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Era el chico que, después de Nelson, había estado enamorada.

- Acepto.-contestó Lisa.

No tenía otro remedio.

* * *

**5 Minutos antes: Jimbo Jones**

* * *

- Estúpido Simpson.-dijo Kearney.-¿Cómo se ha atrevido a entrar en nuestra planta secreta de Marihuana? ¡Me la va a pagar!

- ¡Hey, Jimbo! ¡Tengo una idea!-dijo Dolph.-Puedes besar a la hermana de Simpson, seguro que le mosquea.

Jimbo se quedó parado un momento. Besar ¿a Lisa Simpson? Por supuesto que lo había pensado antes, pero...

- Oh, vamos. No puede ser tan malo ¿verdad? Es decir, te gus...

Jimbo tapó la boca a Dolph. Nadie podía enterarse de que le gustaba, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía Lisa y no quería convertirse en el hazmerreír de la escuela. No quería perder el respeto.

- Además, tío, estoy harto de que siempre me preguntes cómo fue besarla.-dijo Nelson.-Pruébalo por ti mismo, tronco.

- ¡Está bien, acepto!

Al menos, sólo sería un beso. Y así podía quitarse la obsesión que tenía con ella.


End file.
